Recommencement
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Post Hadès. Athéna conclut un pacte avec Zeus. La résurrection et une vie normale pour elle et tous ses chevaliers. Mais quel en sera le prix? Et pourratelle y subvenir?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

La guerre Sainte s'était enfin achevée. Le sacrifice des chevaliers d'or n'avait pas été vain et avait permis aux chevaliers de bronze de vaincre Hadès avec l'aide d'Athéna. L'ultime éclipse échouée, les regards de Shun, Ikki, Hyoga et Shiryu se tournèrent vers le corps de leur ami, qui dans un ultime geste, avait sauvé Athéna. Seiya gisait sur le sol, la tête soutenue par la main de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée. Au même moment, au sanctuaire, un autre cœur pleurait d'avoir perdu l'être qu'elle avait tant recherché. Seika, la petite sœur de Seiya, agenouillée et soutenue par Marine et Shina, priait pour que ce déchirement qu'elle ressentait n'ait rien à voir avec la mort de son frère. Le soleil brillait comme jamais encore il n'avait étincelé, comme si les âmes des chevaliers défunts offraient un ultime adieu à la planète qu'il avait protégée. La paix était revenue mais à quel prix ?

Saori, toujours près du chevalier Pégase, porta son regard sur les chevaliers. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues avant d'atterrir sur le visage de Seiya. Elle avait voulu les préserver, elle avait interdit qu'ils prennent part à ce dernier combat, mais s'il y avait autant de morts, si Seiya était mort, c'était de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas su voir le noble cœur de chacun des chevaliers de bronze, elle n'avait pas su comprendre que jamais ils ne pourraient laisser d'autres se battre tandis qu'ils reprenaient une vie normale d'adolescents. Elle avait su protéger des milliers d 'humains mais pas le seul garçon qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé.

Elle se releva, prenant Seiya dans ses bras, et intensifia son cosmos. L'aura dorée enveloppa les chevaliers de bronze, d'une douceur infinie, soulageant leurs peines, et guérissant leurs blessures. Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, les chevaliers furent enveloppés dans des bulles et Saori leur accorda un dernier sourire, leur confiant leur mission.

« Retournez sur Terre et apportez partout où vous allez, l'espoir et la lumière ».

Les bulles se déplacèrent dans les airs, traversant Elysion puis la porte des Enfers..

Les chevaliers entendirent dans leurs pensées, la dernière phrase d'Athéna.

« J'ai encore une mission à accomplir et vous pourrez reprendre une vie normale »

……

Athéna, intensifiant sa cosmo-énergie jusqu'à son paroxysme, se retrouva au Mont Olympe.

Franchissant les portes de l'immense palais, elle se retrouva devant son père, le tout puissant Zeus et se mit à genoux devant lui.

« Athéna ma fille, je vois que tu as gagné ta bataille contre Hadès. Néanmoins, je ne peux accéder à ta requête »

Le cœur d'Athéna bondit dans sa poitrine à ses paroles.

« Mais Père, ils ont sauvé la Terre ! »

Le seigneur des Dieux, se mit debout, et marcha jusqu'à sa fille l'invitant à se relever.

« Je le sais, ma fille. Mais si je ressuscite les chevaliers, d'autres guerres surviendront, veux-tu que ce soit ça qui arrive ? Tes frères, tes oncles, veulent tous le contrôle de la Terre.

Le seul moyen serait que tu la leur donnes »

Athéna baissa la tête. Aurait-elle jamais droit à une vie sans combats, une vie normale. Saori Kido avait-elle demandé à être la réincarnation d'Athéna ? Elle avait jusqu'ici, accepté ce rôle car tel était son devoir. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire, sans ses chevaliers d'or pour protéger la Terre et surtout sans Seiya ?

« ¨Père, j'ai une autre solution. Laissez moi, juger qui sera mon successeur, pour protéger la Terre. Je resterai en bas, en tant que simple humaine, je dis adieu à mon rang de déesse à la seule condition que tous mes chevaliers n'aient plus à subir d'autres souffrances »

-Tu serais prête à laisser la Terre entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre pour cela ?

-Oui Père

Eh bien, je te donne pas plus de trois jours pour choisir ton successeur .»


	2. La décision d'Athéna

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à l'illustre Masami Kurumada.

Kamomille : J'apprécie ton enthousiasme, je n'ai que de vagues idées pour cette fic, de plus elle sera assez complexe mais ton vœu sera réalisé. Il y aura plusieurs couples dont le Seiya/Saori

Chapitre 1 : La décison d'Athéna

Athéna après son entrevue avec son père, avait décidé de rejoindre ses appartements. C'était une semi-victoire qu'elle avait remporté, le plus difficile restait maintenant à faire.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa suite quand une voix l'interpella. Athéna se tourna vers l'intéressée et lui sourit.

« Qu'y a t'il Nee-san ?

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu allais donner la protection de la Terre à un autre Dieu » lui répondit la belle Artémis.

-Parce qu'on écoute aux portes maintenant répondit Athéna avec un sourire narquois faisant rougir sa sœur aînée.

-Qu'importe, sais-tu déjà quel sera ton choix ?

-Tu le sauras dans trois jours Nee-san puis après un dernier sourire, elle ferma la porte contre laquelle elle s'adossa en soupirant.

« Quel choix pouvait-elle faire ? Tous ceux contre qui elle s'était battus ne méritaient pas la protection de la Terre, ils étaient bien trop hautains et ne feraient que souffrir les humains. Le seul encore en qui elle pouvait croire était Julian Solo, il les avait aidés, elle et ses chevaliers contre Hadès mais comment être certaine que Poséidon ne prendrait pas à nouveau le dessus sur sa réincarnation ? »

Elle marcha jusqu'à son lit et s'y assit. La robe qu'elle portait traditionnellement s'était transformée en une légère tunique blanche, lui arrivant jusqu'aux pieds, presque diaphane attachée à l'aide d'une boucle sur son épaule. Ses cheveux violets tombaient légèrement sur son dos. Une aura dorée l'enveloppa quand elle intensifia sa cosmo-énergie cherchant à entrer en résonance avec ses chevaliers. Elle sentit alors leur inquiétude et se promit que bientôt tout rentrerait à la normale. Elle leur envoya par le biais de son cosmos tout l'amour et toute la reconnaissance qu'elle avait à leur égard. Puis elle s'effondra sur le lit, en larmes, en repensant à Seiya.

_Trois jours plus tard_

« Alors quelle est ta décision ma fille ? » demanda le souverain des Dieux.

Athéna s'inclina avant de se mettre à genoux.

« Père vous savez combien j'estime la Terre et ses habitants, vous comprendrez donc que je veuille la placer entre les mains du seul Dieu en qui j'aie confiance. Celui qui possède la sagesse nécessaire pour prendre les bonnes décisions la concernant, celui assez puissant pour la protéger. »

Tous les Dieux présents dans la salle retinrent leur souffle, attendant que soit nommé l'heureux élu.

Athéna sourit en relevant la tête :

« Et cette personne ne peut être que vous, Père »

Un rire déchira le silence qui planait dans la salle. Zeus se leva et prit la main de sa fille, la relevant :

« Tu mérites bien ton titre de déesse de la guerre, de la sagesse, des arts et de l'intelligence Athéna. Eh bien soit, je te félicite pour ce génie et pour ton don de la flatterie en t'exauçant »

Ressentant le soulagement de sa fille, il se rembrunit un peu en disant :

« Mais il y a un prix à payer. J'accepte de ressusciter tous tes chevaliers morts pendant la bataille contre Hadès, de leur effacer la mémoire mais tu devras conserver la tienne. Je ne peux t'enlever ton statut de déesse, tu restes la réincarnation d'Athéna tous comme tes chevaliers conserveront leurs pouvoirs. Ils ne pourront seulement pas s'en servir s'ils n'ont pas conscience de leur présence. Cependant tu devras faire attention à ce qu'ils ne soient pas en contact de la moindre chose pouvant leur faire recouvrer leurs souvenirs. Sinon je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi.

-Je vous remercie Père, c'est bien plus que je ne pouvais espérer dit-elle en lui baisant la main

-Va ma fille, tout ce que je souhaite c'est ton bonheur »

Tout tourbillonna autour d'elle et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait devant un grand bâtiment qu'elle reconnut comme étant la fondation Kido. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là quand quelqu'un la bouscula, la sortant de ses réflexions.

Elle leva la tête et il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle découvrit le regard brun qu'elle aimait tant. _Seiya, comme je suis heureuse ! _

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous allez bien j'espère ».

Ce ton impersonnel dépourvu de la chaleur qu'il mettait habituellement dans son nom Saori-san. Elle comprit alors ce que son père voulait dire en disant que le prix à payer serait lourd.

« Oui, merci

-Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher sinon on sera en retard dès la rentrée. Vous rentrez en quelle classe ?

Euh… _Bravo Saori maintenant il doit te prendre pour une imbécile doublée d'une folle. _

En tout cas j'espère que l'année de terminale n'est pas aussi dure qu'on le dit ! J'aimerais avoir mon bac à la fin de l'année. Mais j'ai horreur des maths !

Bonne chance alors lui dit Saori en souriant avant qu'il ne se mette à courir en criant :

Désolé mais je vais finir par être en retard !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle lut l'inscription sur l'enceinte de l'établissement :

« Lycée Matsumada Kido »

« Eh bien c'est parti pour une vie radicalement changée. Athéna au lycée se dit-elle avec un sourire. Puis en marchant vers l'entrée de l'établissement, elle se dit ; Rectification, c'est Saori Kido au lycée.


	3. Reconnaître que tout n'est pas fini

Auteur : Mangaslover

Genre : Romance/Tragédie

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à l'illustre Kurumada Masami

Athenais, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

Chapitre 2 : Reconnaître que tout est fini

Alors qu'elle montait un escalier, pouvant déjà voir se profiler au loin les salles de classes, son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle découvrit les visages souriants de ses anciens chevaliers. Tous ceux qui avaient participé aux batailles dès le début, tous ceux qui lui avaient juré fidélité étaient de nouveau en vie. Non pas qu'elle n'en soit pas heureuse, elle avait dû aussi se battre pour obtenir ce résultat, mais la vue de leurs regards glissant sur elle, comme si elle était invisible lui était insupportable. Ses yeux s'embuèrent tout d'un coup et elle dut se concentrer fortement pour ne pas laisser cours à se peine.

« Mademoiselle Kido, vous allez bien ? » prononça une voix chaude qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Elle releva la peur étreignit son ventre quand elle vit que devant elle, se trouvait bien Julian Solo.

Elle jeta des coups d'œil alarmés autour d'elle et vit que tout le monde continuait à discuter bien tranquillement.

« Ils ne sont pas en mesure de me voir, du moins, ils me voient mais sous une autre apparence, ne t'en fais donc pas ! dit avec douceur la réincarnation de Poséidon

Mais que faites-vous ici Julian ? s'emporta Athéna

Eh bien, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies de vouloir t'avertir d'un danger dit Julian en haussant les épaules. Eh bien je m'en vais ! »

Tandis que celui-ci lui tournait déjà le dos, elle le rattrapa au poignet et le retourna vivement pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« Qu'y- a-t il de si grave ? demanda-t-elle en murmurant

-Je suis venu te prévenir qu'Apollon et Artémis complotaient pour te gâcher la vie. Ils n'ont pas apprécié ton humour.

-Et pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

-Saori, je ne suis plus possédé ni manœuvré par Poséidon, ni Kanon. Je t'ai demandé deux fois en mariage, c'est parce que je t'aimais, et je t'aime toujours. Mais j'ai bien compris que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre lui dit-il alors que son regard déviait légèrement sur Seiya. Et tu as raison car il est bien plus puissant que moi, à un point que tu ne peux l'imaginer »

Puis le temps sembla s'arrêter, toutes les personnes étaient figées mis à part Julian et Saori.

« Bien il est temps pour moi de m'en aller » dit le jeune homme

-Attends Julian que vouliez-vous dire à propos de la puissance de Seiya ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Athéna »

Et il disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard tout redevint à la normale. Les bavardages continuèrent comme si rien ne s'était produit.

« Mademoiselle, mademoiselle ! »

Elle se rendit seulement alors compte que quelqu'un la secouait. Elle reprit conscience difficilement et releva la tête.

Elle sourit aimablement en répondant à Shun

« Oui ?

-Je voulais juste vous prévenir que la répartition va commencer, il faut entrer dans l'amphithéâtre.

-Merci beaucoup

-Je m'appelle Shun et vous ?

Saori, Saori Kido et je te prie de me tutoyer.

Excusez… excuse-moi c'est que tu fais tellement adulte dit le jeune homme en rougissant légèrement. Tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda-t-il en désignant un petit groupe composé de Shiryu, Ikki , Hyoga et Seiya.

Avec plaisir.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent tous dans l'amphithéâtre. Saori se dit ainsi que tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu entre elle et Seiya. Que son devoir de déesse l'avait rendue plus mûre, et qu'elle n' était plus la petite fille gâtée que Seiya exécrait. Cependant les propos de Julian avaient semé un doute en elle et elle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il avait voulu dire.


End file.
